


Burning Desire

by fabella



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Fanvids, Lana Del Ray, M/M, Miranda makes an appearance or two, Pining, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Video, Video Format: Streaming, a whole lot of blood, fast cuts at times, getting together would solve all their problems, high quality, ok, peter is sort of zen, roman is a crazy upir, romance of the needy kind, so getting together would solve all their problems but at least they'd start smiling, songvid, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a Peter sized problem, with only one resolution he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This show made me pick up vidding after years away. I am actively excited to interact, vid, and write. Comments are always welcome, be it here or at the [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs0eOkRKo7sMzTeJvTRJcJw) page. I see this as being the first of many vids. Some I will share here -- others might not make it this far.


End file.
